


One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure

by Filthy_Ghoul (Literate_Ghoul)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literate_Ghoul/pseuds/Filthy_Ghoul
Summary: Jerry tries to go on an adventure on his own to prove to Morty he is good enough to spend time with but it doesn't go so well. Doofus Rick shows up just as Jerry is ready to call it quits on everything and reminds him that not everything across the dimensions sucks and that there is at least one person out there who appreciates Jerry like he deserves.





	One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I apologize if there is any super obvious or careless mistakes. This was written in one sitting and not proof-read because I love to write but I am to lazy to proof read and re-write.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“N-no, Dad. It’s not that – it’s not that I don’t want to go on adventures with you. I do – I do Dad really but. We’ve been over this, Dad. We’ve been over it, you can’t come with me and R-Rick okay? Not today. Okay Dad? Me and you w-w-we’ll go on an adventure another day, okay? Maybe to the mall or something,” Morty said looking quite distressed to have reiterate for the 5th time that day the same thing.

“An interdimensional mall?” Jerry perked up. A mall wasn’t an exciting adventure but if there was at least aliens or floating platforms or weird alien things maybe it would still be okay.

“No Dad. Not an in-interdimensional mall. Just a normal one, okay? Anyway. I gotta, I gotta go Dad,” and Jerry watched with a deep frown as Morty turned away from him and ran to the basement. That cursed basement where Rick always stole all his sons time, his daughter’s time and his wife’s time. That infernally frustrating blue spikey haired old man with his ugly bald spot and his alcoholism. Jerry turned back to his tablet to continue popping balloons on the game he’d been playing before trying engage Morty in some father and son activities but it just didn’t have the same satisfying pizzazz as it had 5 minutes ago. The sounds of science fiction from the basement made it clear that Rick and Morty had vanished on an adventure together.

“Well sorrrryy for trying to get some time with my son. With my family,” he glanced around himself. The whole house was empty. Beth was at work, Summer was out, Rick and Morty gone… He slammed his tablet down on the tablet letting balloons scroll by unpopped as a look of sudden determination and inspiration took hold of him. “If Morty won’t let me take him on a father son interdimensional adventure because I’m ‘NOT GOOD ENOUGH’ or whatever – I’ll show him!” Jerry made sure to mock Morty’s tone of voice when necessary. He checked furtively one more time around the house to ensure he was alone before storming to the basement to find some way to go on a solo adventure so he might have stories to tell Morty about how awesome it was and so Morty might hang out with him instead of Rick for once.

 

“I’m so stupid,” Jerry wailed from where he was curled up in a building sized trash bin that he had gotten stuck in, sitting atop a pile of giant trash. Portals occasionally opened from the sky to dump more trash into the cans waiting on the surface, most of which were overflowing and littering the entire planet. The stolen portal gun lay beside him, broken. As if to add injury to insult one such portal belched trash on top of Jerry no sooner then he had opened his mouth, covering him in wet dirty newspaper and crumpled up cans.

“Ouch,” Jerry cried and curled up into a tighter ball, his knees against his chest and his head on his knees under a pile of smelly dirty garbage as he lamented his terrible decisions up to this point and how Morty had been right all along and tears streaked down his face. “I’ll just die here. In the trash. Where I belong…”

“Jerry? Jerry is that you?” A voice carried through the fields of trash and made Jerry perk up and look around.

“Huh? I…is someone else here?” He hastily tried to wipe the tears off of his face, to try and hide the fact that he had been pathetically crying under piles of trash. As he looked hastily around and shoved a newspaper out of his field of vision he came eye to eye with someone who made his heart sore for a moment. “R-Rick?” It was the only Rick he would ever be happy to see, the slight off coloured, buck toothed, bowl cutted Rick whom Jerry wished had been HIS Rick.

“Hey Jerry! What are you doing here?” Doofus Rick was on the ground, dirty and greasy and hulling a bag full of trash behind him but he abandoned it on the ground and produced a grappling hook from inside his coat as he asked and fired it. The hook sailed through the sky and hooked the edge of Jerry’s trash can so that Rick could begin climbing up the wire gridded side with some added support to get to the top.

Sniffling and watching Doofus Rick’s steady ascent Jerry considered making up a million different lies before finally exhaling a huge pathetic sigh and deciding if anyone would understand him it was his buddy, “I wanted to show Morty I can be exciting like Rick – not you I mean, but like, my worlds Rick, you know? I wanted to spend some father and son time and he always just runs off with his Grandfather and never comes out with me anymore.” 

By then Rick had reached the top and was sitting quite a few feet above Jerry on the rim of the garbage can, “aw Jerry. You don’t have anything to prove. You’re great!”

“No I’m not! I am trash. Just like this planet. I belong in his garbage bin covered in trash and I don’t even know what that.. that SMELL is but it’s MY smell now and I deserve it,” he fell backwards into a laying down position as if he had completely given up on life and added, “I’m just going to stay here until I get totally covered and drown and no one will miss me.”

Doofus Rick frowned deeply and then took the leap from where he had perched into the can with Jerry. He kneeled down and started to pick pieces of garbage off of him and toss them off to the side, “you’re not trash Jerry. Don’t be like that. It’s not your fault if they can’t see how great you are. Besides, one mans trash is another mans treasure, Jerry.”

Sniffling but calming down a very small smile came across Jerrys face and when Rick offered his hand to help him up Jerry took it and let himself be pulled to a sitting position, “thanks Rick. You always know what to say…”

“I mean it too Jerry. I don’t know how they could miss it. It’s not your fault at all. You’re a great guy. My best friend. A treasure to me!” Rick grinned to see Jerry cheering up and he leaned forward to give him a hug. “Now how did you get here?”

Jerry explained to Rick that he had stolen a portal gun to try and go on an adventure so he might have amazing stories to tell Morty so that his son would finally spend some time with him and maybe take him on an adventure but how he had screwed it all up. Jerry had hoped across several dimensions getting himself into varying degrees of trouble until arriving here. On the fall through one of the portals he had fallen on the portal gun and broken it which is when Rick had found him accepting his death and crying about his bad choices.

“Well why don’t WE go on an adventure Jerry? I’m no Morty but – but I know we have fun when we spend time together and it’s… well it’s been a while and I can take you home and you can tell Morty all about it when we’re done!” Rick suggested.

“You’d do that for me,” now Jerry was whipping tears of happiness from his big eyes as Rick nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course I would! I’d do anything for you. My best bud Jerry. Now lets get outta here,” Rick stood up to plot their escape.

“Why are YOU here by the way?” Jerry asked as Rick started to use his shoulder to crash into the side of the giant garbage can ineffectively.

“Collecting stuff. Like I said. One mans trash is another mans treasure. You’d be amazed the cool stuff people throw away Jerry! I use it to make stuff. Nice cool stuff. Wanna see? I can show you? – But first help me here. Let’s knock over this can and get on outta here so we can have an adventure.” So Jerry started to help Rick try and knock over the can and together they ran into the edge until it started to rock and eventually it finally tilted enough to just keep on falling.

The garbage cascaded down in a landslide with Doofus and Jerry laughing together as they tumbled through it before skidding to a stop on the litter covered ground laughing and somehow tangled in each other, Jerry atop Rick. A soft flush of embarrassment crossed Jerry’s cheeks and his eyes flickered then between Ricks and nothing and back again a few times.

“Uhh, are you okay Jerry?’ Rick tilted his head too and fro like a concerned puppy. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Uh.. no – I mean yes I am okay. No I didn’t hurt myself but like… Rick.. Did you really mean you’d do anything for me?” Jerry asked tentatively. He still hadn’t moved and Rick squirmed underneath him, quite aware.

“S-sure I did Rick,” Jerry didn’t seem to notice the unsure nervousness in Ricks voice.

Slowly Jerry wrapped his arms around Rick and snuggled into his chest in the garbage, “you know Rick. You always know the right thing to say and you may me so happy. We have so much fun together and I know… I know you said I had to stay in my world and you would stay in yours but maybe instead of an adventure… Just this once we can maybe forget about all of that?”

“You make me happy too but w-what do you mean Jerry?” His pale skin had flushed embarrassedly. He was a little less intelligent then his fellow Ricks but he wasn’t that dense and he could feel what Jerry meant pressing into his pelvis as the brown haired man snuggled closer to him.

“I think you know exactly what I mean Rick. You always know what I mean,” his voice had gone huskier as Jerry propped himself up to look at Doofus Rick in the misaligned eyes. 

Ricks blush deepened, “oh Gosh Jerry. I… I don’t know. What about Beth?”

Jerry scoffed and looked quite cross, “what about her? She’s probably off fucking who KNOWS WHO. She doesn’t care about me like YOU do Rick. She doesn’t make me feel like you do and I want you to know how you make me feel.” As he said it Jerry slid his hands up Rick’s shirts to feel his warm skin and not so subtly pressed his growing bulge into Ricks thigh. “I can feel yours too you know. Don’t pretend you don’t want it,” Jerry cooed as sensually as possible, his eyes becoming half lidded as he pecked at Ricks neck and shifted, crushing cans and paper beneath their bodies.

Doofus Rick sighed deeply but he didn’t pull away. He didn’t want to help Jerry cheat on Beth but he was right enough that Beth had already done so to him in the past. Rick wasn’t one to believe in revenge on other people but it was hard to ignore the hot excitement that built up inside him. He had never been the beloved Rick. Not by anyone in any dimension since he could remember and Jerry made him feel special, important, loved… aroused. It was wrong but Rick had never wanted to be wrong as badly before and without even intending to his own hands had begun to explore.

Jerry took the invitation for what it was and kissed Rick deeply on the lips then, pressing fully into him so they both moaned at the mutual friction. They forgot about the garbage and the smell and the pathetic situation together writing in the landslide of garbage with a grid of light filtering through the wire can that still loomed, tilted above but partially above them. “I just need you to love me Rick,” Jerry breathed.

“I do Jerry,” Rick shifted to help undress himself, out of his coat which fanned beneath them acting as a blanket as Jerry greedily reached into Ricks pants to grab at the waiting hard cock there. Rick moaned and fell back in surprise as pleasure washed over him for a few moments before they both paused again, awkwardly, to struggle out of their clothing, laughing as the flailed around blushing and touching.

Finally free of their pants Rick attacked Jerry; his guilt over making love to a married man forgotten in the sudden and exciting passion of their moment. He laid Jerry down on the coat kissing his lips and neck and body and blushing furiously as he went lower and lower and Jerry panted in excited anticipation.

“Hnng, please Rick. You’re teasing me so much,” Jerry gasped as Doofus hesitated for a moment, pink and staring at the waiting erection as if not quite sure what to do now that he had gotten there. Jerry trust his hips towards Rick and the uncertainty flickered across Ricks face only a moment before he grinned.

“I’ll show you how important you are Jerry. How much I appreciate you,” Rick leaned down and took Jerry in his mouth so suddenly that it caught his lover by surprise. Jerry bucked into Ricks warm, wet mouth moaning in surprise and nearly chocking Rick by accident, his mind reeling. BETH sure never did THIS for him. Jerry’s eyes rolled as Rick carefully navigated his rather substantially sized front teeth to twist his tongue about and take Jerry deep into his throat. Fingers entwined in that soft blue bowl cut as Rick worked magic, pleasure shooting up through Jerry as he tried desperately not to finish. He didn’t want this moment to be over. Not ever.

When he started to feel like he was getting too close Jerry reluctantly stopped Rick, pulling on his ear to get his attention and then pulling him up to kiss Rick again before twisted to change positions. Jerry got to his knees, pushing Rick onto the laid out lab coat now on all fours, “oh gosh Jerry I’m.. I’m not so sure about this. Will.. Will it hurt?” He had gone tense with nervousness, his fingers grasping the fabric and garbage beneath the coat.

“Don’t worry Rick. I’ll be gentle,” Jerry wanted so badly to plunge his wet ready cock into Rick but he didn’t want to hurt him either. That puppy dog nervousness was heart warming and Rick smiled at Jerry in permission. He trusted him more then anyone else in the whole world had ever trusted anyone and so with concentration and serious restrain Jerry leaned forward to kiss at Ricks lower back, thrusting forward so his cock rubbed against Ricks balls and slowly slid a finger inside Rick who gasped in tensing. “Don’t clench. Just relax. I’ll do slow,” Jerry tried to coo between moaning at the feeling of soft scrotum skin against his cock and the exquisite tightness of Rick on his finger. Just thinking of that clenching around his erection was enough to make pre-cum bud and he panted as he wiggled around inside Rick before slowly inserted a second finger.

Rick moaned, his eyes were closed now but his body was relaxing as he realized the pleasantness of the experience. He had collapsed to his elbows with his ass still in the air for Jerry, wigging subconsciously against him and goosepumps shivered up his back and shoulders from the constant assault of kisses upon his now hypersensitive flesh at Jerry’s ministrations. 

After he was relaxed and ready Jerry slowly withdrew his fingers and grinned sassily when Rick moaned in disappointment, “don’t worry Rick. It’s just for…for a second!” He replaced his fingers with the head of his cock and pressed it against Rick lightly but Rick was not patient enough.

They both let out a mutual moan of pleasure as Rick pushed himself backwards and Jerry slid inside the hot, wet entrance. His fingers gripped tightly at Ricks hips, who had now gotten up off his elbows to be on his hands and knees for better leverage. As Jerry thrust deep and slow Rick matched him, pulling and pushing and clenching as waved of pleasure shot through both of them before they inevitably began to move faster. Unable to hold back any longer because the building pleasure had robbed them both of their senses Rick and Jerry moaned together, rutting in the garbage like animals lost in the passion.

“J-jerry!” Rick gasped as Jerry’s cock hit him just right and that build up of pressure and pleasure released all over the white lab coat. The tensing of his body as he came was enough to bring Jerry over the edge, especially as he had already been desperately holding on, trying to keep the moment for as long as possible which caused Rick to gasp again at the unique feeling of being filled, a cock deep inside him as it throbbed in orgasm. For a moment they were frozen in a tapestry of pleasure, panting and still attached to each other as the pleasures slowly faded and reality returned. Slowly Jerry pulled out of Rick and together they collapsed side by side, partially on the uncomfortable litter strewn dirt ground and partially on the lab coat panting.

“That’s the best I’ve ever had,” Jerry panted.

“That’s the only I’ve ever had,” Rick muttered quietly.

“What was that?” Jerry asked, sticking a finger in his ear to clear out whatever had prevented him from hearing Rick.

“I-I said me too,” Rick lied and was just starting to sit up when Jerry grabbed him and pulled him back down, into his arms so Rick was laying on his chest.

“Please… I know we’ve gotta go back to our lives but… but not yet. Let’s just enjoy this for a little bit longer.”

“Okay Jerry,” Rick settled down in the warm one armed cuddle to stare at the cloudy, overcast sky of the trash planet feeling a little guilty but not at all regretful as they caught their breath again, wet and sweaty and sticky and satisfied.

“Thanks Rick. You’re the best,” Jerry said and Rick smiled, closing his eyes and allowing himself a moment of contentedness in a world that usually hated him.


End file.
